The Serpents Shadow
by Ninde Annare
Summary: She would love him...falling under his spell...only to be cast into the inky blackness of the serpents shadow... Please Read and Review! Complete
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  Neither the characters (except for Lessien) nor places belong to me; they are all the products of J.K. Rowlings brilliant imagination.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dedications:

There is one person I would like to thank above all others; she is my best friend and only through her have I been able to find the motivation and inspiration to write this.  Thank you, Jessica.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hi Everyone!  This is my first fanfic and I would to get your feedback on it.  Please read and review-all opinions welcome.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prologue

_No, this cannot be happening!  I cannot…I will not falter…  Not now…not when victory is so near my grasp…_

_You have only delayed the inevitable Albus…In this war of wills I alone shall rise as the victor…and you…you will die, you will fall at my feet…_

_You have won this battle…but battles are meaningless in the face of all out war!_

War has broken out in the Magical world.  Muggle murders dot the landscapes of England.  Dark forces have begun to creep over the land, engulfing all in fear and misery.  The forces of good and evil draw their battle lines-there have been many lives lost, but at this crucial time, the tables have turned and the forces of good receive an unexpected surprise.  The Dark Lord, Voldermort, was wounded in battle by the wizarding world's champion, Harry Potter.  With his powers weakened the Dark Lord's powers rests on a knifes edge…


	2. The Stranger

Chapter 1: The Stranger

A shadow stands in an empty clearing, so many warriors have fallen this day.  Blood and mud lick her boots; her hair is a dishevelled mass caked in mud, sweat and death.  Her armour is stained red; her sword is still warm from the blood it had spilt.  She is an odd creature-too dark to be human, too fair to be a demon. 

Her family's heritage is none like any other; her mother and father were both half bloods.  Her mother was part veela part nymph, her father-part elf, and part wizard.  The result of this unusual pairing was an even more unusual child.  Lessien has magic running through her veins.  Although her parents were both from creatures of the light she was dark (in both appearance and nature).  Her hair was like the night, shadowy and long.  Her skin was pale and luminous.  She was tall and slender-beautiful to look at but there was something about her turquoise eyes.  They were so somber-full of sadness and loss.  

She wipes her sword on her cloak and returns it to its sheath.  The wind changes and suddenly Lessien's senses are bombarded with a vaguely familiar scent and sound.  Someone or something approaches quickly.  She draws her sword and faces the source of the disturbances.  She fears neither death nor torture-she would rather die like a warrior and fall on the battlefield then alone with all the luxuries in the world.  Suddenly, the line of trees breaks, a man on horseback emerges.  His hair is long, golden and flowing.  His skin is like alabaster, his eyes an icy blue.  Despite his beauty, she remains guarded.  She can trust no one.  Trust is what made her who she was-or rather the lack of. 

"You there!  Have you seen a maiden of Atlantis?"  

"Nay, there are no women to be found on the battle field." 

"But you are here; are you not a shield maiden of Atlantis? Could there not be another?" 

"No, I am no shield maiden.  I am merely an assassin.  And had there been a maiden in this glade she would have fallen like the others." 

"Tell me, what business does an assassin have in a war against the Dark Lord?"  He stares back at her, his hand slowly trailing down to his sword-unsure if she is a friend or a foe.  

"My business is my own.  I tire of this…" Lessien whistles long and hard, summoning her loyal steed to her side.  And like the shadow of night blanketing the land, a magnificent black mare emerges seemingly from thin air.  Lessien strokes Shadow Bane's muzzle and whispers, "We have survived another battle, _Elle er_".  Lessien runs her hand along Shadow Bane to check for injuries she might have sustained during battle.  Suddenly the mare flinches; Lessien's hand is sticky with the blood.  Shadow Bane had a wound on her shoulder.

"Assassin!  I'm not done with you!"

"Oh, but I am very done with you…" Lessien takes Shadow Bane's bridle and begins to guide her to a stream.  She cannot lose Shadow Bane; she is all she has left.

"Don't turn your back on me!" and with that he charges at her, sword drawn.  He was ready to use any means possible to prevent her from leaving-at least until he was positive she was not an enemy. Lessien hears the sound of his sword grazing it's sheath, and draws a dagger.  Years of battle were evident in her movements.  Lithe like a cat, her accuracy was none like any seen by mortals-gifts from her elven heritage.  He was struck down; the pain of the dagger seared his shoulder.  He had been dismounted and pinned to the ground.  He reached over to try and remove the blade but the pain was too great.  Lessien continued to walk towards the stream, unfazed but what she had just done.  

Shadow Banes injury is not fatal and as she sleeps, Lessien returns to her prey.  He is still there, unconscious, still pinned to the ground.  She drops to her knees and wraps her nimble fingers around the dagger's handle and with a fluid motion, pulls it out. 

 "It would be a shame to lose this on account of you."  She looked her dagger with the fondness a child would have for a toy.  Its poisoned tip had saved her many a time-it was her favorite way to finish off her victims.  Years as a hired hand had allowed her to concoct a poison most deadly.  As she is about to leave, she is suddenly struck with a pang of pity or was it guilt?  In either case, it was a very unusual feeling for her.  His horse still stands by him.  Strange.  An animal, which is supposedly not our equal, far excides in loyalty then even the greatest of mankind.  She steadies the horse and pulls him onto the beast.

"Why am I helping this wretch?"

Because he is hurt.  Because you hurt him. 

"I had no choice he drew his sword; he was ready to strike me down."

Was he? 

Lessien drowns out the chattering of her mind with the crackling of the fire.  She lowers the man onto the ground, handling him as if he were made of glass.  His wound was not severe but it would need tending to.  She applies a concoction of herbs to the wound in the hopes that it will draw out the poison. The stranger opens his eyes weakly, feebly trying to focus on her face. 

"Why did you come back for me?" His voice is tired and strained.

"These woods are not safe for the wounded; there are beasts here that feast on the injured…"

"But you could have left me to my fate; why didn't you?"

His words wash over her; she does not respond.  And slowly the stranger's vision of his Shiva fades out of view and he is plunged, yet again into darkness.  

Days pass, one blurring into the next and night begins to fall.  Lessien starts a fire and prepares for a long night; she must stand guard.  If she should falter, any number of creatures could swoop down on their meagre camp and end it all.  The stranger stirs. 

"What is your name, Assassin?"  Through the pass few days, he had regained much of his colour and strength-not to mention his boldness.

"I have no name…"

"Come now, you must have a name."

"Not one I should like to have on your lips."

"I can't go around calling you 'Assassin'-much too long.  I could shorten it, and simply call you 'Ass'?"

"You could, but you would be dead before those words should fall on any ears!"

"Then what shall I call you?" 

"Call me Lessien…although I prefer that you do not speak to me at all."

" 'Lessien' it is!  Draco Malfoy.  A pleasure I'm sure." 

"Malfoy…I see…" Her words just grazing her lips before disappearing into the silence of the night.


	3. Honor

Chapter 2: Honor

The blades of grass surrounding the camp plunge their tips into the early morning's chill, drizzling them with fine dew.  The air is crisp and cool.  Lessien leads Shadow Bane through the forest; she is determined to put as much distance as possible between herself and Malfoy.  Suddenly, the trees part and the sound of hooves tear through the calm of the morning.  

"Thought you could leave with out me did you?" splutters Malfoy as he dismounts and takes his place by Lessiens side.  "You didn't even give me a chance to…"

"Thank Me?"

"No, to defend my honor."

"Excuse me?!"

"How would it look for a Malfoy be struck down by some…some woman?!"

"You should feel honored.  You are the only one who has ever survived my poisoned dagger." She said through gritted teeth.  

_Why did I save this ingrate?  My honor and reputation is now at risk all because I had had a moment of weakness_.

Weakness had nothing to do with it and you know that! 

"Are you even listening to me?" Dracos voice broke the silence between them.  

"Very well, I shall accept your challenge and this time I shall not be so kind."

They drew their swords and began to circle.  Lessien locked her eyes with Malfoys-she would finish what he started.  

"Do you realize how beautiful you look right now?  Your eyes are fiery with rage.  Gorgeous."

"Silence.  I shall not be swayed by your flatterings." Slowly Lessien felt her face grow warmer-could she, a cold-blooded assassin, be blushing?  Impossible.  A smirk stretched across Dracos face, he enjoyed what his words had done to her-how it had unraveled her, how it had disturbed her, and how it caused her face to glow.  Malfoy stared into her eyes-they were truly beautiful.  Their silence was suddenly broken by the sound of metal clashing; Lessien had made her move. Her sword met his, they were locked together, and with a flick of her wrist she had disarmed him. The solid wall of confidence in his cold blue eyes melted away only to be replaced by panic.  She was no fool when it came to the art of war, her moves were always careful and calculated-her years as an assassin had taught her that mistakes made would only spell death.  Draco was unarmed and as good as dead in Lessiens eyes.  Lessien began to close in on him, "It is a pity that you should die.  If I had known that you would eventually die by my hands then I would have let the poison do its job-it would have saved me quite a bit of trouble."  She smiled coyly at him; she was not going to take his life-not yet.  She wanted to see the fear in his eyes, the regret he would feel for challenging her.  She wanted to see her reflection in his bewitching blue eyes at that perfect moment when fear would gripped them.  Suddenly, a white blur charges out from behind the dark line of the trees, a unicorn.  Lessien had never seen such a beautiful creature.  The beast was blind with fear, it charged at her-she had to move and quickly or be impaled by it horn.  She jumps out of its path just barely in time, its horn grazing her side.  Malfoy seizes his fallen sword and promptly puts its blade to the fallen warriors throat.  

"I see the fates have favored me in this little challenge," he smirked, his confidence restored.  His eyes drifted down to her neck, her skin was so fair, so luminous; he ran the tip of his blade along its length.

"If you are waiting for me to plea for my life then kill me now, for I shall never beg.  I would rather die like a warrior then live like a coward!" Lessien stares into his eyes, ready to die.

Dracos smirk widened, "A pity for such a pretty thing to die so young.  Truly a waste..." He was in his element and like a cat playing with its prey-it was all a game.  He withdrew his sword and began to walk away. 

Lessiens mind was reeling.  

_How could I have lost?_

_Why doesn't he finish me off?_

_No, no, this isn't how it was supposed to be…._

_My parents, my people…_

_He's a Malfoy they are merciless.  _

_They are murderers. _

Using her sword, Lessien rises to her feet.  She staggers towards Shadow Bane.  It is over.  She had failed.  She had fallen.  

What does it matter?  You are an assassin; there is no honor in what you do or what you have done.

Her mind was relentless.  What she needed to do now was to leave this place-this site of her dishonorering. The sun had started to set, traveling in the night of the Forbidden Forest would be folly but Lessien faded out of any sort of caring.  She needed to run, to escape the reality of the battle.  She called for Shadow Bane; she arrived in a silence, waiting patiently for her mistress to mount.  Lessien clutched her side-the wound was deeper then she had thought.  She was becoming light-headed and faint from the loss of blood.  She had to stop.  She had to rest.  Her wound needed tending to.  She reached for a canister of water on Shadow Banes saddle.  She drenched an old tunic with water and pressed it to her side.  The area was tender, still sore from its brush with the unicorn.  

_You realize now that the only reason he spared your life was because he wanted you to suffer and to know.  To know the sting of defeat.  To know the sickly stench of dishonor.  To know the bitter taste of humiliation…_

Lessien shook her head in a feeble attempt to stop the inane ranting of her mind.  Her 

only goal now to was leave-to get away from the reality of the situation, to forget it all.  But with each step, Lessien's thoughts became fainter, until finally they were engulfed in a blanket of darkness, and she collapsed, falling yet again from grace onto the damp soil of the forest floor.  Little did she know that amidst the darkness of the forest a creature was stalking her; biding its time.


	4. The Unknown

Chapter 3: The Unknown

Lessien felt something damp on her face, it was not the dew on the grass that touched her skin- it was different, foreign.  With great effort, Lessien opened her eyes.  Light danced in her blurred vision.  Slowly her eyes came into focus and she saw the embers of a fire dance and spin, crackling softly into the silence of the night.  She was in a camp of sorts.  Lessien strained to remember what she had done before she lost consciousness.  What had she been doing?  Why had she fainted?  Then suddenly a wave of memories washed over her tired mind.  _Malfoy.  Dishonor.  Defeat.  Blood.  _In Lessiens confusion as to how she had managed to arrive at this camp, her hand had started to make its way towards her dagger.  She grasped the cold metal of the blade-it was soothing.  She had always felt safer when she had it near her. 

(Snap)

Lessien quickly turned to the direction of the disturbance knocking the moistened cloth from her forehead.  Something was coming.  She had to arm herself.  She had to get her sword.  As she reached over to it she felt a pain rip through her.  She clutched her side; the pain was unbearable.  She couldn't even sit up.  There was no way she could defend herself.  The greenery of the forest parted, revealing a familiar face.  

"No!  Not you!"  

"Well, that's a fine welcome for your savior"  

Malfoy placed the firewood he had gathered in a heap beside the fire.  He crouched next to Lessien,  "I see you've gotten some of your strength back".  

Lessien glared at her smug enemy. "What is it that you want?  An audience to listen to you gloat?!"

"You should be much kinder to the one who has cared for you for the last few days."  Malfoy turned away from Lessien to attend to something on the fire.  "Honestly, the least you can do is be nicer to the one you owe your life to".  

"I owe you nothing!"

"Nothing, indeed!  I paid my debt to you by sparing your life in battle.  And now I save your life and you would have me believe that you owe me nothing?  Perhaps you lost more blood then I thought." 

"I did not ask for your help!"

"Nor did I ask you for help."

Lessien grew silent-it was true; according to the warriors code she owed him a debt of gratitude.  Her mind began to wander.  Something smelled delicious.  The tantalizing aroma of the pot resting over the fire called to her.  She was famished; it had been days since she had eaten.  Draco turned to her, "Would you care for some stew?"  Lessien was so very hungry but her pride prevented her from what she wanted.  She turned her head away.  She stared into the dark forest, trying her best to ignore the sultry smell of food.  

"You really should eat something," A note of concern in his voice.  Awkward minutes became strained hours.  "Eat, woman!  You need to get your strength back…" Lessien continued to face the darkness.  "Please eat something" This time the pleading in his voice was very clear.  "Fine!  You owe me nothing!  I'm asking you, Lessien, to please eat.  If not for your sake for mine!  I will surely die if I eat all this bad cooking on my own!"  Lessien smiled and suppressed a laugh.  "Alright, but only because you insisted so adamantly." 

Lessien tried to prop herself up but the pain from her wound was too great.  Draco moved towards her and gingerly lifted her head onto a makeshift pillow.  He then filled a bowl with the stew and proceeded to try and feed her.  Lessien stared into his face, a look of surprise on her face as he brought the wooden spoon to her mouth.  Lessien was in a state of such shock and surprise.  "Is there something wrong," He asked. Puzzled at how she reacted.  "Oh wait!  I know!"  He brought the spoon to his lips and gently blew on it.  "There.  It should be alright now".  Lessien couldn't help but smile.  

_This man could not possibly be a Malfoy.  He could not be the spawn of a Death Eater.  There is no way he could be related to my parents' killer…._  

"I think I can manage," she said softly as she took the spoon from his hand, her fingers brushing against his.  He smiled at her and the faintest hint of a blush graced his pale skin.  _Don't be deceived; he is no friend of yours.  You are an assassin you cannot feel for your prey.  Love is something that will never be within your grasp; you are destined to be alone-such is the fate of an assassin…_


	5. Enigma

Chapter 4: Enigma

"I am well now, Malfoy. I shall leave at the crack of dawn and I will no longer be a burden to you"

"Don't be silly, Lessien.  You are no burden, that I must bare, you are a…" he searched his mind for a word that would convey his feelings.

_ Tell her she is a treasure!  A dream!  A Veela!  Tell her something; anything, you fool!_   

"…able to fend for yourself.  There is no reason why we cannot travel together; now that you can hunt for yourself and tend to your own needs…" 

_Is that all?!  You intend to woo her with that?!  Pathetic!_

Lessiens lips curled slightly at its ends, producing a faint smile as she turned towards the edge of the clearing. It had been so long since she had walked on her own.  She had never been so still for so long.  She tried to rise to her feet.  They felt so weak and unsteady.  She tried to walk towards the forest, and like a newborn horse testing its legs-she wobbled and finally began to fall.  The dull sound of wood tumbling towards the ground echoed in the clearing. Warm, steady arms wrapped around Lessiens waist.  Draco had caught her and in the process had dropped the firewood he had gathered.  

"Perhaps.  Perhaps, Draco, we shall travel together…" She said as she steadied herself on his shoulders.  Dracos heart sang upon hearing this.  He helped her settle down on the ground.  

"Where exactly were you planning to go?"  

"Nowhere really, I just thought it would be nice to have some pheasant for supper.  I haven't had pheasant in such a long time-I've almost forgotten what it tastes like…"

"Well, you should rest, now.  You aren't nearly as strong as you say you are.  Rest" And with that he vanished into the forest.  Lessien was alone.  She tended to the fire as she waited for Dracos return.  Every so often she would look up searching for any sign of him. 

_Look at you!  Swooning over a man!  Waiting for him to bring you food.  Are you a babe lost in the woods?!  Are you not a warrior?  Are you not an assassin? Why do you dishonor yourself further by submitting to his ways?  You heard him, you are well now and you must provide for yourself!  _

"What has happened to me?  Why do I behave like a strumpet?  I take orders from no one.  I am my own master."  And with that Lessien gathered up her bow and arrows and with a great effort rose to her feet and vanished into the murk of the night.  With each step, her legs grew stronger-as if they were remembering their former glory.  She moved nimbly through the trees, the trees began to spread out and thin.  She had found what she was looking for:  The Lost Lake.  The water glistened in the moonlight and the golden backs of the spirit fish sparkled like the facets of a diamond.  It was a well-known fact that the flesh of the spirit fish rejuvenated and restored the strength of those who feasted upon it.  As a result, the spirit fish had been hunted to near extinction and had become scarce and elusive-only in the Forbidden Forest were they still plentiful.  Lessien took careful aim, there was no room for error, and if she should miss the fish would scatter and vanish below the glassy surface of the lake.  She released her arrow, the quite surface of the water was broken by the sound of her prey thrashing and then there was silence.  She could see the fish's body floating on the surface.  Lessien waded into the water-a calm engulfed her.  Something in her blood had always made her feel at peace in water.  Perhaps it was her atlantian ancestry, whatever the reason, it had helped her craft transcend from a mere science to an art form.  She scooped up her prize and returned to shore.  She gathered up her belongs and walked towards the line of trees surrounding the lake, soon the shadows of the woods devoured her and she vanished from view.  She walked through the darkness towards the encampment, she moved gracefully and with complete silence, like a shadow gliding across a desert.  A glorious aroma filled her lungs, enticing her taste buds-could it be…

"Pheasant!" Draco said with such exuberance and joy that seemed to not match the façade he had erected.  He smiled at Lessien, and she noticed that he had small cuts on his hands and face.  As if he sensed her eyes trace the lacerations that marked his face, "Oh, its nothing.  The darn bird lived in a thicket…" he forced a laugh that filled the void in their conversation.  Lessien reached out to touch his face but withdrew it before her fingertips could brush his pale skin.  "Lessien you're soaking wet!  Here sit by the fire, warm yourself!" Draco led her closer to the fire and draped his cloak around her; he took the fish from her.  "The pheasant shall be ready soon.  I'll prepare the fish, you haven't lived until you've had my famous stewed fish."

Lessien smiled coyly, "don't you stew everything?"

"Well, yes.  How else would I get so good at it if I didn't practice a lot?"  He laughed and set to work.  

"He is so odd.  How can he be so snide one moment and so gentle the next…he truly is an enigma."  

_It begins.  You are weakening.  You know it's true.  You can feel yourself falling, can't you?  Falling…Falling…._

"It's ready!"  


	6. The Past

Chapter 5: The Past

The pair began their feast in silence.  Draco opened his mouth to say something but soon lost his confidence, preferring instead to steal glances at Lessien.  

_This is your chance!  Dazzle her with your wit, your conquests, your wealth, something!  She won't keep eating forever!  She'll get tired soon and before you get the chance to speak she will be sound asleep.  And you'll lose yet another opportunity to woo her!_

"So…Lessien, why don't you tell me more about yourself?  In all this time that we have been in each other's company I have learned nothing about you."

"There isn't much to tell.  I'm an assassin.  There's not much more to it…"

"I see.  Well tell me of how you became an assassin.  It's an odd sort of occupation…"

"I'd rather not speak of my past…"

"Lessien, you can trust me.  I know what it's like to have a painful past…  I grew up alone.  My parents were always too busy planning my future to notice me.  I had no one, not even friends.  They all wanted something…my parents wanted glory, my friends wanted money…I was nothing to them…" Dracos voice trembled as he spoke-either from sadness or anger, Lessien could not tell.

"I grew up alone too…  I lost my parents when I was very young.  They were all I had.  I lived in the shadows most of my life…  I learned to fight…I had to…it was the only way to survive…"

"Isn't there anything in your life that you can think of that made you happy?  That you loved?"

"There is nothing in my past except sadness and death…"

"I'm sorry Lessien…I never intended upset you…"

"I know…" Lessien looked deep into Draco's eyes; his face was flushed with concern.  "I grow weary…goodnight, Draco"

She wrapped herself in his cloak-it smelled of sage and rosewood, and drifted into a blissful slumber.  Her sadness drowned in a cascade of fabric and fragrance.  


	7. Fate

Chapter 6: Fate

Lessien felt the sun on her skin and basked in its glorious rays.  They had been traveling since early morning, and only now did the light break through the dark abyss of the forests canopy.  Lessien felt refreshed.  The spirit fish had restored her to her former glory-her newfound emotions made her feel more alive then ever before.  And yet in the darkest crypts of her mind she knew that what she felt was some how wrong-despite what her heart told her.  The cool wind rustled through the lush foliage of the trees, the scent of the dew-covered moss and the earthy tones of the forest danced in its wake.  The way-ward wind meandered through the trees before drifting lightly past the small traveling party; sending a shiver down Lessiens spine-her skin now laced with goose bumps.  Lessien turned in the direction of the wind as if to glare at the passing invisible assailant, and as she did she caught Dracos eye-he had been watching her.

_Oh God!  She's looking right at me!  What if she saw me staring at her?  What if she's known all along?  Dear Lord, she is beautiful!  Those gorgeous lips, those silky tresses, those mystical eyes of hers…_

"Pray tell, Draco, what has caught your eye?"

"Why you of course, your beauty ensnares my eyes and binds my heart…"

Lessien blushed, "your eyes would not be so easily snared if they kept to themselves and leave the bait be."  And with that she turned her face away, tossing her tresses in mock-anger.  A smile flickered on his lips-he loved the chase.

"We should stop here and rest.  You must be exhausted" Draco dismounted and trotted over to Shadow Bane; his hands rose up in an attempt to help Lessien dismount.

"No, Draco, I shan't be stopping with you-Shadow Bane grows restless, she needs a good run.  Rest, by the time you awake I will have returned."  And with that she departed.  

Draco watched her vanish into the horizon, before he lay his head down onto his folded cloak.  "Ah…sweet glorious sleep…" He sighed, as his body and mind melted into a silent, numbing bliss.  His mind teetered on consciousness and slumber; suddenly he heard the rustling of leaves.  He sat up like a bolt and scanned the area surrounding him.  

"Who's there?  Show yourself!"  He drew his sword and waited.  

"Master Malfoy, do not be frightened it is only I, Peter, Peter Pettigew.  I bring you a message from the Dark Lord…"

"Wormtail.  I might have known-only you would skulk in the bushes rather then face your superiors!"

"Master Malfoy, the Dark Lord…. the Dark Lord wishes for you to…to…"

"Out with it, Wormtail!  I haven't got all day!  Lessien will return shortly and she can't see me associating with such scum!"

"So it's true!  You have found her," Wormtail whispered under his breath

"What are you mumbling about, you fool?!"

"Many pardons, sir.  It is just that…since you have not been reporting back to the Dark Lord, it was believed by many-but not I sir, not by me; that you had failed the Dark Lord and had let the Atlantian maiden slip through your grasp.  Not true of course!  The Dark Lord will be most pleased to know of your victory"

Draco stared at Wormtail as if it were the first time his eyes laid upon him.  

_Lessien__?  She is the one?  The one I am searching for?  The Battlefield.  Her speed.  Her Strength.  Her Beauty.  It all fits together.  How could I be so blind?!_

Wormtail stood there, in the awkward silence awaiting Dracos wrath, for he thought that he had angered Draco.  "The Dark Lord will reward you most handsomely, sir.  Yes, most handsomely indeed…"

Silence lingered in the air, as Dracos mind fought to come to acceptance with he had just learned.

"He needs the blood, sir.  He needs her blood.  He needs it to become stronger…to become greater and more fearsome then ever before.  He needs her magical blood…. even the blood of the unicorn pales in comparison.  Her blood is pure magic-the result of generations of magic…her lineage is superb…yes, the Dark Lord will be most pleased…But sir…I wonder, is it true that the assassin killed your father?  Is that why your mother became mad?  Is it sir?"

Draco looked at the pale, nervous excuse for a man-desperate to maintain composure.

"Yes…it's true."

"That wench!  The harlot!  She shall pay, sir, pay most dearly…" Wormtail snickered and laughed as though it were all a joke, a sick, grotesque joke. 

 Malfoy lunged at the pudgy man, his hand wrapped around Wormtails soft fat throat.  "Speak ill of her again and you will truly feel my wrath."

Wormtail struggled against Malfoys iron grip, spluttering in a most pathetic manner, "Please, sir, I meant no disrespect…please sir, don't kill me…"

Malfoy released his grip.  He had made his point.  Desperate to win back Malfoys favor, Wormtail spoke in a sniveling voice, "He will reward you, sir.  Has he not promised you a most handsome reward?"

"He has.  He has promised me power.  He will give me the highest rank there is.  I shall be his second-a power unparalleled to any the magic world has seen (other then his own of course)…. yes, he has…most handsome indeed."

Wormtails face contorted, as if he had felt a burning pain in his depths.  He looked at Malfoy as if perhaps he had been sorely mistaken.  "But, but master…I thought he promised you your parents?  To restore them…to bring them back?"

"He did.  But they are mere trifles to me.  An empty gesture of good will."

"What is your plan, Master Malfoy?" Wormtails words dripped with jealousy.

"Don't be a fool, Wormtail!  We shall discuss this later, least there be others listening," Malfoy doing his best to mask the uncertainty in his voice, with anger and distain.  In a hushed whisper that was so low it was a mere hiss, "We shall meet two days hence.  There is a cave not far from here.  Bring Crabbe and Goyle.  Show them this," Malfoy handed a pewter serpentine ring to him, "they will know to follow you.  Speak to know one about this."

"Yes, Master…" Wormtail bowed and receded back into the depths of the forest, words a buzz in his mind like angry hornets stinging his ego and pride.  

_This isn't possible!  The Dark Lord promised me power!  I gave him my hand…my loyalty!  This can't be…I am the one that must come to power not him!  I have wasted away years serving the Dark Lord!  No…this cannot be…it will not be!_

Malfoy stood there, lost in a fog of thoughts.  "Why?  Why must she be you, Lessien?"  

_What does it matter?  She is the key to it all.  With her you can achieve ultimate power!  Love is an expendable emotion-another woman will come along and you will soon forget her.  You mustn't pass up this opportunity to have it all…what is love other then an illness?  It is fleeting and fickle…and yet…I love her…_

 "Draco?  Where are you?"  Her voice rang clear and sweet like a silver bell.  The thick green walls of the forest unfurled, she stood there, a smile on her lips.  "Why didn't you answer?  Is anything the matter?"  A look of concern creped across her perfect face; Draco turned away from her.  Lessien stretched out her hand, her fingers trembled as she cupped his cheek.  Gently she guided his face, their eyes met.  Dracos mind raced.  

_I could live forever in your eyes. _

Her ebony hair framed her luminous face.  He brushed a stray strand of hair.  He ran the tips of his fingers down the line of her jaw, resting them on her chin.  He tilted her head towards him ever so slightly.  He longed to touch her lips, to caresses her-he looked deeply into her eyes.  

_Stop you fool!  Kiss her and you will lose all hope of ever being able to part with her.  Do not fall any deeper! She is a temptress!  Do not give in to her deception!   Stop now!  Think of all you have to lose!  Do not be her fool.  Do not let her toy with you any longer; you have dwelled in this game for far too long.  It must end here…it must end now!_  

Lessien stared up into his beautiful face.  Suddenly Malfoys hand dropped away from her.  She stood there; still with confusion-so still as though she were made of stone.  He had turned his back on her and was retreating into the silence of the forest.  The awkward moment of realization seemed to stretch forever, lasting an eternity in her mind-he did not love her.  

_You are a fool!  A fool to ever think that he could love you; that he did love you.  You are destined to be alone; such is the fate of an assassin.  Bury away your love for him, for it is unrequited.  This is your fate …_  


	8. Time

Chapter 7: Time

The day had finally come.  Malfoy left Lessien in the early hours of the morning; he had not slept the night before, preferring instead to look upon her face as she slept.  He felt a lump form in his throat.  It bore into him, stinging, burning.  He had to leave her.  He tore through the woods with a speed and fury that had never before possessed him.  His mind was resolute and it could not be changed.  All that was left was to follow through.  He arrived at the cave, his journey a blur in his mind.

"Master Malfoy, is that you?" Wormtail stepped out of the damp cave. 

"Of course it is you twit!  Who else would it be?!"  He loathed Wormtail.  He was a buffoon, so desperate to prove his worth that it sickened Malfoy.

"Crabbe and Goyle are here, Master.  They are ready to do your bidding," Two forms rose out of the cave.  They towered over Wormtail-thoroughly frightening him.  

"Good.  We must act quickly before the assassin should wake.  She is lithe and moves quickly-not unlike a cat.  Your wands are useless against her in a frontal assault, for she will dodge your spells and render them useless.  I will draw her out.  She will come unarmed to aid me.  When her back is turned you," Malfoy gestured to Goyle; who simply nodded, "must use a stunning spell on her-do not hesitate, for she will soon sense your presence.  Remember you are not to harm her!  Should any harm come to her, be it a scratch or a stubbed toe, you will pay dearly with your lives!  Is that understood?  The Dark Lord wants her, whole and unsullied."  Malfoy satisfied that his charges had understood his plan, left them in silence.

Running at a feverish speed Malfoy made short work of the journey.  He peered through the heavy undergrowth of the forest into their camp.  Lessien was fast asleep.  Crabbe and Goyle had moved into place-it was time.  Malfoy backed away quietly; he had to find a spot that would guarantee a clear view of Lessien.  He lay on the soft dewy grass, signaled to his minions and preceded to cry out, "Lessien!  Lessien!  Help me!  Please!  Help!"  Lessien hearing his cries sprung to her feet.  She bolted in the direction of his cries with such speed and stealth that she appeared as a blur-her heart urging her to run faster.  She crouched next to him.  "Draco!  Are you alright…" Then suddenly her body went rigid and she collapsed onto Malfoy.  Her breath grew shallow and strained; she had been hit with three stunning spells at point blank. 

 "You idiots!  Why did all three of you stun her?!  You could have killed her!"

Draco lifted Lessiens body gingerly; it provided no resistance it just lay in a heap-like the empty shell of so sea creature, abandoned on the sands of time. 

"I will deal with your punishments later.  Did you bring the carriage?" 

"Yes, Master Malfoy.  With Thestrals like you wanted, sir.  Just beyond the bushes over there."

"Good.  I will take the assassin by carriage to the Dark Lord.  Crabbe, Goyle, Wormtail, you will send word to the Dark Lord of my arrival and meet me there."

"Yes, sir," murmured Crabbe and Goyle in unison.

"Master, I cannot travel on foot any longer, would it possible for me to travel with you?  Please Master, take pity on me."  Wormtail tried as best he could to suppress a snicker.  The little man disgusted Malfoy.  

"Fine, but you shall not ride inside the carriage, you will sit at the drivers seat, for you stink of sewer rats.  Now prepare yourselves:  it is time."

_Yes time in deed, dear Master Malfoy…it is time in deed…._


	9. Darkness

Chapter 8: Darkness

The carriage jostled as the leathery wings of the Thestrals beat against the cold evening air.  They had been traveling for hours; they would soon approach the Dark Lords castle.

Lessien had not stirred since her encounter in the Forbidden Forest.  Her head rested on Dracos lap-he stroked her hair gently.  

_She is a temptress.  She has known all along who you are and she wanted to seduce you, trick you, deceive you into loving her.  She is devious and false.  It will be good to rid us of her.  Yes…most good indeed…_

Hours of paranoid thought had altered Malfoys mind.  He was no longer the same man he had once been.  He was a man that lusted for power and shunned love.  

"Sir!  Sir!"

"What is it now Wormtail?"  

"I do not feel well, sir.  Please, sir, can we not stop?"

"No!  The Dark Lord is awaiting us.  If you must you may apparate into the carriage."  

With that Wormtail appeared inside the carriage heavy with sweat.  He bowed over and over again; Malfoy rolled is eyes in disgust.

"Thank you sir!  Thank you!  I am deafly afraid of high places…thank you."

"Dear God!  You reek of foul odors!  I cannot stand it!  I will spend the rest of the journey outside." A puff of smoke filled the carriage, he was gone.

Wormtail began to snicker and laugh quietly.  "It worked!  Thank you Zonko's Joke Shoppe, may your dung bombs never fall out of favor!"  He wrung his hands as if to wash them in invisible water before beginning his operation.  Wormtail drew his wand.  

"Enervate!"  

Lessien began to stir, her eyes came into focus, "Where is this place?"

"Miss, if I may?"  Wormtail held out his pudgy little hand, in a gesture of good will.  Lessien simply glared at him.  He recoiled his hand slowly, somewhat befuddled at her reaction.  "You have been betrayed, Miss!"

"What do you mean?" She spoke in a tone that sounded not only curious but also deadly.  Pettigew had heard this tone of voice many times, and he knew that he had little time to convince her that what he said was true.  

"Master Malfoy, he betrayed you!  You are to be given to the Dark Lord in exchange for power!  It is true, Miss.  You must believe me!  We have very little time before we arrive at the Dark Lords castle…please miss, please…"

"We shall see if your accusations are true, snake…" And with that she took out a small veil containing veritaserum, a most powerful truth telling potion.  Lessien had always made a note to carry some with her at all times, for in her line of work lies were as plentiful as rats.  "Drink it!" She commanded, as he placed it in Wormtails pudgy palm.

"Drink it!"  She reached into her vambrace and drew her poisoned dagger.  She held it to Wormtails throat; she wanted to make certain that he understood her.  Trembling Wormtail took the veil and emptied its contents into his mouth.  He gagged slightly from drinking the potion too quickly.  His eyes darted back and forth as he waited for the effects of the potion. 

 "What is your name and rank?"

"I do not have to answer to you!"  Spat Wormtail.  The matter of his rank under the Dark Lords hierarchy had always pained him-he had always felt that he deserved more.

Unfazed by his out burst Lessien asked again, "What is your name and rank?" 

Wormtails opened his mouth to speak, but before a single word could escape he felt a sudden urge to spill forth all his deepest secrets to her.

"My name is Peter Pettigew.  I am the Dark Lords minion."

 "I see the veritaserum is working well.  Now, tell me why I am in this carriage.  Tell me where I am being taken to and what I can do to escape."

"Master Malfoy has made a deal with the Dark Lord.  He will bring you to him and in exchange the Dark Lord will grant Malfoy with unspeakable power."  Lessiens eyes burned with a turquoise flame.  

_The Traitor!  He will pay!  He will pay for betraying me!  He will pay for his lies.  He will pay for making me weak._  

As Lessiens mind whirled with angry thoughts, Wormtail continued, "You are being taken to the Dark Lords castle.  When we arrive you will most likely be taken into the dungeons." His eyes darted back and forth as if his Dark Master were watching him, he leaned forward and whispered, " Behind the iron maiden is a secret passage, the Death Eaters do not know of it.  It was originally used as a means of disposing bodies unseen… I found it one night when I was locked in… the passage leads to the moat.  From there you will have to swim." 

The carriage jostled violently now.  Wormtail poked his pale, sweaty face out the window, "I can see the castle now, Miss!  I see it!"

"Listen to me, Pettigew.  I will speak to no one of this, is that clear?" 

"Yes, Miss." He trembled in her grasp.

"Tell me Pettigew.  Why have you betrayed Malfoy?"

"Because I want it…" He said in a hushed voice, "I want the power the Dark Lord promised him.  I should be mine!  And it will be!  When the Dark Lord realizes that you have escaped, Malfoy will look like a fool!"

Lessien looked at him with disgust.  He was no better then Malfoy, they were both hungry for power.  She sheathed her dagger and returned it to her vambrace, careful to maintain eye contact with Wormtail at all times-she had to be sure that he would not betray her.  "Will you betray me as well?"

"Yes, of course I will, Miss," Wormtail was shocked to hear him admit his treachery, "I must.  For when I tell the Dark Lord that you have escaped he will favor me…"

"Just as I thought.  Well, Pettigew, remember that if I am captured again that I will not hesitate to tell him of your hand in my escape, and he will be most displeased, will he not?"  Wormtail quivered, he knew that the Dark Lord did not tolerate failure and that all those that betrayed him died most terribly.  He looked at Lessiens statuesque face-it was beautiful but cold and hard and he knew that she would do as she said.  He nodded vigorously, "Yes, Miss, he will.  I will allow you 5 minutes from the time you enter the dungeon.  That is the most I can give you-so you must travel quickly."

The carriage came to a bumpy stop.  Lessien lay as if she had never moved.  Malfoy opened the door.  "Wormtail, run ahead and open the dungeon doors for our little guest."

Wormtail scurried ahead like a fat beetle that had been exposed to the suns rays.  Lessiens head rested on Malfoys chest as he carried her through the bowels of the castle.  She could hear the steady beating of his heart. 

 _How I had once longed to rest my head on your chest, to hear your heart beat in time with mine.  I could have loved you, Draco.  I could have been yours.  But you betrayed me…traded me in for a promise from the Dark Lord…you fool… you traded my love for darkness…darkness…_


	10. Retribution

Chapter 9: Retribution

Lessien felt the coldness of the dungeon floor against her skin-it was like ice, frozen and numb, she longed for her heart to have the strength and quality of stone.  She heard the metallic sound of her cage door shut.  She listened to Malfoys footsteps echo through the stone prison; she listened, as it grew fainter and fainter.  Then silence.  Lessien scrambled to her feet, in a moments time Pettigew would give her away.  She found the iron maiden sitting in the corner of the dungeon.  She put her shoulder to its side pushing as hard as she could.  The maiden moved slowly.  Her dead eyes staring at nothingness, she seemed to almost be gliding as if she where a ballerina in ghostly ballet.  The passageways entrance began to reveal itself, a gapping mouth-dark like an abyss, foreboding and empty.  Lessien rushed through.  She ran through the pitch dark, her hands running madly along the passages walls.  

**splash**  

She was getting closer to the tunnels end.  She felt the coolness of the water around her legs as she began to slow her pace.  The water slowed her down immensely; it provided resistance to her quick feet, like a liquid ball and chain.  The walls suddenly ended.  She was out!  She swam quietly, careful to make neither a sound nor a ripple.  Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream tore through the nights silence-Wormtail had met his fate.  Her time was up!  The Dark Lord had learned of her escape but rather then run into the wilderness that surrounded the castle, she swam towards an open window.  She could see Malfoys silhouette.  

_This is your chance!  He is alone…do it…do it now, before it is too late._  

The shadow began to move; soon it was out of sight.  Quietly, ever so quietly, Lessien hoisted herself out of the cold water.  She perched herself on the narrow windowsill, and like a hawk she scanned the room for her prey.  Malfoy lay on a magnificent bed-its four posts rising into the ceiling like the spires of a cathedral against the early morning sky.  He looked exhausted, as though the very life that sustained him had been drained.  

_Well, it is done.  She must be long dead by now.  And I could care less-all that matters now is the power that will be mine.  I never loved her-I merely lusted for her.  And there are plenty of women that will fulfill my desires…then why can't I stop thinking of her?_  

"Whatever is the matter, Malfoy?" Lessiens voice was heavy with distain and mock-concern as she walked towards him.  She walked in such a manner that suggested seduction and power-like a tiger stalking its unsuspecting prey.  

Malfoy sat up like a bolt, wrinkling the silk damask that covered his extravagant bed.  

"Lessien?  What are you doing here?"

"I know what you did, Malfoy…" Her words hung in the air like the reverberations of a bell.  "Why?  Why did you do it?"  Her voice was filled with hurt and sadness.  

"I don't know…" Malfoys said, more to himself then to Lessien.  

_Don't let her get inside your head again.  The deal has been made-the Dark Lord does not tolerate any sort of treason.  Let her go…tell her that she was nothing to you…let her move on…let yourself move on…_

Malfoy looked away from Lessiens questioning face.  "Because I love power!  I love it more then I could have ever loved you!  You are nothing to me…except an obstacle that I had to overcome before I could achieve my full potential…"

Lessiens eyes welled with angry tears.  "I see… then there is only matter that requires my attention…" _You know what you must do…what needs to be done…_  

"Draco…" Lessien said softly.  The sound of his name on her lips made his heart miss a beat.  He turned to face her.

Lessien leaned forward, and looked deeply into his eyes as she tilted his head gently she whispered into his ear, "You are the only one I have ever loved…that I will ever love…" Slowly she drew her dagger from her vambrace and plunged its silvery blade into his heart.  He had escaped her dagger once but never again.  As she withdrew the daggers sting from him she kissed his lips softly.  "Good night, my love…" Draco slipped from her grip and fell onto the silken covers.  His blood flowed from his wound, staining the beautiful silver linens.   He slipped into a trance, his body falling father and farther into a state of numbed bliss.  Lessien turned away from her fallen prince-her destiny fulfilled, her family avenged and her heart broken.  

_I remember when I first saw him…on the battlefield…I had been searching for him…and he for me…we found each other and so much more…perhaps in another lifetime…perhaps, dear Draco…perhaps our love will be redeemed… _

She slipped out of the way she had entered-it had begun to rain.  The raindrops washed over her, her skin beaded with water as she slipped into the inky blackness of the moat. Like a shadow she vanished into the night, never to be seen again, never to love another and never to forget.

_Fin_


End file.
